The aim of this study is to investigate the efficacy and safety of Zidovudine in decreasing the rate of maternal-fetal HIV infection of infants born to mothers with HIV. AZT treatment (or placebo) is initiated during the second trimester of pregnancy and infants receive study drug identical to that of the mother.